In conventional lighting of a residence or business the consumer purchases and installs the light fixtures and light bulbs. Except for the occasional purchase of a replacement bulb or fixture the lighting of the individual residence or business remains the same as when the lighting fixture was first installed. This arrangement offers very little in the way of flexibility in the lighting of an individual space, home or business. Aside from the installation of a dimmer or brighter light bulb or a dimmer switch, the consumer has few options when trying to change the atmosphere in a room to suit a particular need.
It would be desirable therefore to have a lighting solutions system that is more flexible thereby allowing the consumer the ability to change the lighting to suit the current circumstance or desire.
It would also be desirable to provide a method of providing a light system whereby a lighting solution system is installed and maintained by a provider of lighting systems. The provider would install a lighting system that would suit the needs of the consumer and maintain the lighting system. The provider may then periodically bill the consumer for the lighting system installed, the services provided and the total amount of light emitted from the lighting system.
In the present invention, the consumer would have many options in the lighting system installed in the home or business due to the flexibility of the system over that which is currently known in the art.